


Agent Sharon Carter

by scarletnotcrimson



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, Trans!Sharon Carter, also this is the first and probably the last fic ive written, i just wanted a transgirl fic without the angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 21:26:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6345976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarletnotcrimson/pseuds/scarletnotcrimson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sharon may have been born Steven, but that's not going to stop her from becoming a SHIELD agent. And why is Natasha Romanoff so interested in her?</p>
<p>(okay so this is my first fanfiction ever so don't expect too much.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Agent Sharon Carter

**Author's Note:**

> obvs none of the characters belong to me.

When little Steven Carter is born, Peggy is overjoyed. 

After the celebrations and family gatherings are over, she thinks over the name of the child. Peggy is sure that her nephew and niece-in-law meant no offense, rather to honour her and Steve, but something about the name has upset her. She can’t help but think of Steve that night, about his lost dreams of a family and a home.

When Steven is a little older, he wants to hear Peggy’s stories. It makes sense that the boy would want to know who he was named after so she starts to tell him about Steve.

“Not that story Auntie!” Steven rolls his eyes at her “I know that already!”

Peggy frowns “Then what story would you like to hear?”

“Mummy says you used to fight bad guys. I want to hear the cool stories.”

That brings a smile to her face. It’s been a while since someone wanted to hear about her rather than Captain America.

“Did I ever tell you about my friend Angie?”

Steven lights up at that, and Peggy strokes his hair and tells him as many stories as she can before his parents come back.

 

When Steven gets into the SHIELD academy, everyone congratulates her by saying “Well done! You’re really carrying on his legacy aren’t you?” She gives them a polite but uncomfortable smile in return. You’re doing this for yourself. She doesn’t need the reminder but she repeats it to herself anyway. She has bigger things to think about.

Like Natasha Romanoff. 

Everyone and their mother knows about the ex-Red Room agent, but for some reason the Widow has taken an interest in Steven. Not that there’s anything wrong with it, but Natasha isn’t considered one of the best agents in the world for nothing. Steven can’t be around her without worrying that Natasha really is telepathic (a rumour that Hawkeye spread around the new recruits, but anything could happen) and knows too much about Steven.

“Carter.”

Natasha’s voice cuts through Stevens thoughts.

“Romanoff” If Steven is good at anything, it’s acting. “What can I do for you?”

Natasha smiles at her, and somehow it seems genuine. “Fury wants to see you.”

That’s a shock. Steven can’t remember if she has done anything wrong. “And why is that?”

“Welcome to SHIELD Agent Carter.”

 

The walk to Fury’s office is long and Steven has a lot of time to think.

No. Sharon has a lot of time to think. This could be a chance to be herself for once, no lying, no covers. Which may be a weird way to think of becoming a spy, but Sharon couldn’t care less. 

“Carter.”

The nerves set in as soon as Director Fury speaks to her.

“Hello Director.”

“I assume Agent Romanoff has told you why you’re here.”

Sharon nods.

“Well Steven Carter, we can go over your file then I’ll refer you to Agent Coulson for your first official mission.”

This is what Sharon should have been dreading. The worry curls around her insides as she opens her mouth to find something is stopping her from talking.

Fury looks up at her. “Is something the matter Agent?”

“It’s Sharon. I mean I’m Sharon. Sharon Carter.” She’s shaking now “Sir”

“And you’re spelling that S-H-A-R-O-N?” 

“Uh.. Yes Sir”

Fury nods to her and puts down the file. “I can have your files edited easily, as long as you are ready for that”

He actually seems concerned and Sharon can feel her worry melting away. “That’s fine Director.” 

 

Natasha is waiting for her when she steps out.

“How’d it go Carter?” Sharon can’t process her newly acquired accent, or the fact that she’s wearing a blonde wig.

“Another mission Romanoff?”

“Just trying something out. Don’t deflect the question.”

Sharon takes a deep breath. “Changed my file to Sharon instead of Steven, which is a lot more draining than it sounds.”

Natasha raises an eyebrow but otherwise shows no sign of surprise. “Well Sharon, that’s two big events in one day. Think you can handle another?”

“I..” Oh no. This is where Sharon loses her only friend and gets kicked out of SHIELD. She should have kept her mouth shut. “That depends”

“Go on a date with me?”

Wow. “I’ll be honest, I’m way too tired to be a good date right now-“When she sees Natasha’s disappointment she quickly carries on. “But you can walk me home for now?”

Natasha smiles and takes Sharon’s hand. “Of course Agent Carter.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not really active in fandom but i heard something about sharon carter appreciation month? So yeah this could be for that.
> 
> If this offends anyone just tell me and i'll take it down. Comments are appreciated!


End file.
